MINI - (Danny, Jimmy, Timmy)
by yeesheng4
Summary: (Short story about) Danny, Jimmy and Timmy are meet on crossover, and how will going?
1. Chapter 1

M.I.N.I PART 1 – ( TIMMYxJIMMYXDANNY) – Y=I

Dimmsdale

Summer holiday, Chloe out of town, later day will back. Timmy and Sparky watching the ghost movie. After finish movie, Timmy was wishing he can sees the whole universe most best ghost in here. Cosmo and Wanda let dream come true, but only is universe best ghost, Fairies can't let dream come true, only way is the best ghost on universe find the way coming here, Timmy say 'Are you kidding me'?. Wanda said 'Maybe just a little time he will be here.' Timmy, Sparky and Fairies are doing other things first.

Amity Park

Also summer holiday, Danny already prepare to find Sam and Tucker. When he go to Tucker house, open door person is Maurice – (Tucker dad). Danny asking where's Tucker, Maurice said 'Tucker was participate 'Competition of Technology', when his back I call him to find you.

Danny: Thanks, Mr. Foley.

Next stop Danny go to Sam house find her. But Sam house butler open the door, he ask 'May I help you?' Danny ask 'Where's Sam?' The Butler said Manson family was go to vacations, back home on 3 days later.

Then Danny just walk away, and he saw Valerie chasing the ghost, the ghost is 'Box Ghost'. Also he saw Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star together. And he's lonely person. But he does got of idea, and then he back to Fenton Works, driving the Fenton ship to ghost zone, he wish he can see at least a ghost, he through youngblood, technus house and Skulker island. But he doesn't see any ghost he has rivalry. But when Danny keep driving, Skulker, Technus and Youngblood was behind Danny, there three plan to beat Danny, Skulker said 'We are three ghost vs. one. Percentage are win for us is more. But Danny driving and driving, finally he sees the passage portal, and Danny was so curious, and he drive in, also three of them follow. (The passage was Timmy wish from earlier.) After Danny drive in, he saw the place has very different, he saw the 'Dimmsdale', and hesitate 'Where am I'. Finally Danny saw Timmy, Sparky and fairies which he doesn't know who is Timmy. He driving to Timmy's way, Timmy said:

Timmy: Who are you, and this ship is so cool.

Danny: I don't know, I just driving to find ghost, but driving and driving just drove here.

Timmy: Find ghost, why?

Wanda: Timmy, if he was find ghost, maybe he's are your wished for.

Timmy: Wait a minute, are you the ghost?

Danny: Let just say, I'm the half human and ghost.

Timmy: Are you the best ghost in whole universe?

Danny: I didn't know how to say, but…

This time Skulker, Technus and Youngblood also here, three of them also hesitate, don't know what is this place, but Skulker said 'We beat the ghost child first.' Then three of them appearance on Danny in front. Skulker said

Skulker: Although we doesn't know what is this place, but we can beat you first.

Timmy: This is Dimmsdale.

Technus: Emmm. Maybe I can take all electric on here.

Danny: Oh no you don't. Stand back, citizens, I will protect you. Then Danny went to beat down three of them, but they quickly to fight back, Timmy and Sparky was watching, but then Danny has unable control, Timmy saw immediately wish 'I wish Skulker all equipment has broken, another two of them was exhausted.' Which is Timmy doesn't know which is them. Wish came true, then Danny using the thermos suck in three of them. Timmy ask

Timmy: What is this things?

Danny: This is thermos, this stuff can suck the ghost in. And recently is you help me?

Timmy: Yes, I use the magic as Cosmo and Wanda.

Danny: Magic?

Timmy: Ya, there are fairies, there can let the wish come true, but not all.

Danny: I though fairies only imaginary, but now I really saw it.

Timmy: You say you're also the half human, can you show us?

Then Danny turned back to Fenton. All 4 on 'Whoa.'

Timmy: Where you came from?

Danny: I was came from Amity Park, and I don't know which of this places?

Timmy: You came from other temporal.

Danny: Do you know how I back to my own world?

Timmy: This things for me was just easy, but you can stay here for fun, and I'm Timmy Turner, you are

Danny: I'm Danny Fenton, if turned to ghost, is Phantom.

Timmy: Nice to meet you, you can come for my house, we can play.

Then Timmy, Sparky, Fairies and Danny was go into Timmy house. Before there go in, L.O.S.E.R.S – (Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop) were saw everything. They say that ghost on thermos can help us to defeat Turner. So they three planning midnight to steal it.

Danny, Timmy, Sparky and Fairies at Kitchen were eating, and Timmy's dad come in, asking Timmy who is he, Timmy said

Timmy: Dad, this is my new friend, Danny.

Dad: Okay, now I gonna disturb Dinkleberg.

Danny: You dad are good, my mom and dad everyday are busy.

Sparky: What are they busy for?

Danny: They are little weird, often obsession on ghost.

Wanda: Your mom and dad is good as count, not like cosmo

Cosmo: Ya, wait, hey…..

Timmy: My mom and dad are unusual, constantly doing things are so weird.

They are still talk

In night

While all does sleep. Crocker, Dark Laser and Poof are going to steal thermos, finally they stole it, but almost wake up everybody.

After they stole, they three are back to Dark Laser spaceship, they using 3-4 hour, finally released the ghost, three of them are arguing, crocker said 'Release also want to using whole night.' Foop said 'Otherwise you open it'. Dark Laser called both of them look at ghost, they say they want to beat Turner, and Ghost want to beat Phantom, 6 of them are made agreement, to beat down Turner and Phantom.

Next day morning, All have wake up, but Danny saw thermos was disseapears, and 6 of them are here. They are work together, to take down all of them. Danny quckly 'Going Ghost', Timmy tried to wish, but crocker caught the Fairies, Skulker caught Danny, Youngblood and Foop caught Sparky, and Technus take the wand. Just the villain want carry them to spaceship, this time Mark Chang spaceship was drop, Mark yelling 'Hello, earth'. Mark looking Skulker side said 'What happens'. Timmy yelling 'Help us'. But Skulker using equipment easily caught Mark and carrying to spaceship fly out of here. There 6 are discuss how to beat down them, and otherside Danny said

Danny: Don't worry, everyone, we will escape.

Timmy: You know what, you make me thing about Jimmy, that's right, Jimmy, I can wish him to here.

Wanda: I wish I could, but we wands are taken by ….

Danny: Technus

Wanda: There's nothing we can do about it.

Timmy: We must get back the wands.

Danny: Right, before Technus was take the energy from there.

Cosmo: That's not so bad, right?

Wanda: No, Cosmo. If he take the energy, maybe he will find Fairy World, and take all energy from Fairy World, we must quick before he realize.

Mark: But how does we escape.

Danny: I got a plan, Crocker is your teacher, Timmy you can irritate him.

Timmy: An take advantage to take back wands, there's our plan.

After planning

Timmy: Hey, Crocker, I'm sure test I will take A.

Crocker: What?

Timmy: I can take A without magic.

Crocker was been irritated.

And Mark quickly turned into key to unlock them.

Amity Park

Jimmy was out from headquarters with Goddard. Jimmy want to find sheen playing, but Sheen was playing video games, and Carl was fun with his dad. Jimmy want option, Goddard options, Robot Jimmy, Jimmy said beat me down I'm also never gonna find him, second option is Timmy.

That's right, we can find him, hurry Goddard, back to headquarters.

Dimmsdale

There were unlock, but there doesn't enough people to defeat villain, there need 1-2 more, Timmy slowly and Danny shoot Technus first, Technus drop the wands and Timmy quickly take it giving back Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy quickly wish Jimmy and his robot dog was here, and they let dream come true. And then Jimmy and Goddard was here, Jimmy was hesitate, but Timmy want he and his dog help us. Jimmy request Goddard using laser, a wild brawl and fighting, final is they are beating the villain and lock the villain, crocker said I want giving F, Foop say shut up. Jimmy said I was just want to find you, but why I was here? Timmy said he was wish from fairies, Jimmy feel strange ask

Jimmy: Fairies, you said they was computer program.

Timmy: No, later back to Dimmsdale I will explain.

Back to Dimmsdale, Timmy explained, and Jimmy finally understanding. Timmy introduce to Jimmy: This is Danny, he a half ghost and human, this is Mark and this is my dog Sparky. Jimmy said 'So nice to meet you guys, but how we take part of villain.' Danny told Timmy wish ' I wish Dark Laser spaceship have Ghost Shield'. Wish is came true, there can't escape from spaceship only as ghost.

After wishing, Chloe was return, Jimmy and Chloe saw each other, unexpectedly, Jimmy and Chloe are falling almost love, Jimmy request take Chloe to Retroville first, and Timmy said 'Fine, I wish Jimmy and Chloe back to Retroville'. Then both have to Retroville for dating, which Cosmo is follow them.

Mark and Sparky went fun, Timmy and Danny go to fun and Wanda followed. Spaceship still have ghost shield and villain still in spaceship.

All fun on afternoon, after night, Chloe wish she can back to Dimmsdale, Jimmy want Chloe bring him and Goddard. Chloe back to house and Jimmy and Goddard follow her. And Sparky sleep at Mark spaceship with Mark.

Next Day, after the breakfast, Timmy and Danny went to find Chloe and Jimmy, and Jimmy said

Jimmy: Hey, Timmy. We're both gonna go to Retroville, if you want, come to find us.

Chloe: Bye, Timmy and Danny.

Then Danny said he wish can fight against crime, Timmy wish we can go to Crimson Chin Comic Book to fight the crime, In Crimson Chin Comic Book at Cincinnati, Danny said awesome, and they saw Crimson Chin was down as miserable, the city has dominated by Nega-Chin as leader, H2Olga, The Iron Lung, Bronze Kneecup and Brass Knuckles. Then Timmy wish he is Chin Wonder, Danny turn into Phantom and Wanda turn into dog, Danny said Timmy identity hero so cool. Then Wanda bit Brass Knuckles, Timmy beat down H2Olga and The Iron Lung and Danny beat down Bronze Kneecup and Nega-Chin. And the villain capture by police. And Crimson Chin and citizens Appreciated three of them.

Then Danny, Timmy and Wanda back to Dimmsdale, Danny said it was so cool, and Danny wish he can ride the rocket, Timmy wishes. Before that, they both make sure 6 villains not escape and ghost shield still as. Then Timmy, Danny and Wanda ride the rocket to space.

Meanwhile 3 of them was ride rocket, in Dark Laser spaceship, Skulker said

Skulker: We must escape , but have ghost shield in there, we can't get out.

Technus: Maybe you aliens and you both can help us.

Crocker: But we must untie first.

Amity Park

Timmy and Chloe was in headquarters, Carl and Sheen find Jimmy, they use Jimmy hair to pass in. When they go in, Carl and Sheen saw Jimmy and Chloe inventions something, and they looks like very ambiguous. Carl and Sheen ask Jimmy who is this girl, Jimmy said

Jimmy: She is Timmy friend, Chloe. She help me to inventions portal to Dimmsdale.

Carl: Are you fallin to her?

Jimmy: What, no, that's impossible, I…..

Sheen: Carl, he love that girl, we must find Cindy.

Then Carl and Sheen find Cindy and Libby.

Jimmy: Wait, you both…..

Then Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby when they ready to go inside, Jimmy and Chloe get out from headquarters, Cindy saw it face look jealous, Carl and Sheen 'See, Jimmy get curse of love.' Jimmy explain

Jimmy: No, you guys. She just friend, with Timmy, we both want to Candy Bar for….

Chloe: Discuss the portal.

Jimmy: Yes, discuss the portal. 'Because he saw Cindy look guitly'.

Cindy: Quibble couple, which day I broke they dating, you stop me.

Libby: Broke…

Cindy: Hhhhh…Awkward.

Jimmy and Chloe went to Candy Bar, and 4 of them is spying with Libby.

After Candy Bar, Jimmy and Chloe back to headquarters. And they both are finish inventions of tour to Dimmsdale and also can road to Amity Park.

All guys have fun days until night all does sleep.

Next Morning Amity Park

Sam and Tucker go to Danny house find Danny, when they in Fenton Works, they didn't seen Danny. Jazz was there, they asking Jazz where's Danny. Jazz said

Jazz: I don't know, he's already disappears 3 days, never come home on this 3 days.

Tucker: Danny's not here?

Sam: And where's him?

Jazz: I didn't know, but we must find out him.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

M.I.N.I PART 2

Amity Park

Then Sam, Tucker and Jazz go to lab. The Specter Speeder was disappears, already drove away by Danny.

Tucker: The Specter Speeder was drove by Danny, and now how we gonna find him?

Jazz: Ah, we can using the Fenton Blimp, let's go to upstairs.

They go to upstairs, and prepare drive to ghost zone. But

Sam: But how we gonna drive this things to portal.

Jazz: I have my way.

Then Jazz using her way to drive to lab, and throw the Booo-merang into ghost zone and follow Booo-merang.

Dimmsdale

Timmy was finding Mark and Sparky, they prepare tour to Retroville. Danny talking with Cosmo and Wanda, like

Danny: How long are you guys married?

Wanda: We married already over 10 thousands year.

Cosmo: 10 thousands or what.

Then Danny and Fairies keep talking about Timmy or other things, and finally Timmy found Mark and Sparky. They make sure Ghost Shield still on Dark Laser spaceship, not allowed anyone get out from there.

Jazz, Tucker and Sam follow the Booo-merang into portal to Dimmsdale, when they in Dimmsdale, three of them were no idea which place they are. Danny, Timmy and other prepare in the ship-(Specter Speeder) tour Retroville to find Jimmy and Chloe. But just in time the Booo-merang has hit Timmy head, Timmy yelling.

Timmy: What's this?

Danny: The Booo-merang, that's mean

The Fenton Blimp has stopped perfectly, Jazz, Tucker and Sam immediately get out from Fenton Blimp and yelling 'Danny'. Three of them quickly hug Danny – Just like after world safe, there hug Danny.

Jazz: Danny, are you okay?

Sam: And who is all this guy?

Danny: There my new friends, met here before. Already 3 days later.

Jazz: Why is there spaceship have ghost shield?

Danny: Skulker, Technus and Youngblood and other villain was there. Don't open the door or close the Ghost Shield, guys.

Tucker go to close look the spaceship, Danny yell

Danny: Tucker.

Tucker: Sorry.

Danny: We prepare to Retroville, are you guys want go with me?

Jazz: Retroville, where's?

Sam: Danny, we should go home. You and Jazz not there, your mom and dad will worrying.

Danny: Don't worry, Sam. We will back.

Tucker: Ya, Sam.

Jazz: No, Danny. Sam right, we should….

Timmy: Jimmy is smarter more than you

Jazz: What, impossible, I must witness that Jimmy

Sam: Alright

They prepare tour, but AJ and Chester was coming, they ask

Chester: Timmy, where are you going?

Timmy: To Retroville find Jimmy.

AJ: That's smarter boy, we also want.

But Timmy can't let AJ and Chester know fairies

So Timmy request Mark

Timmy: Mark, can you borrow me drugged spray?

Mark: Sure.

Then Timmy spray on AJ and Chester make both faint. They up to ship, Timmy said

Timmy: AJ also smarter than you.

Jazz: I'm not believe.

All of them has road to Retroville.

Meanwhile, Dark Laser already free, but he still trying using technology to close the ghost shield.

Jimmy and Chloe fall asleep on Jimmy's headquarters.

Cindy: Where's Neutron?

Sheen: He is at…a…..

Carl: He's on headquarters.

Sheen&Libby: Carl…with yelling.

Cindy: Neutron this satyr, along with that girl whole day and night.

Libby: Cindy, why are you mad about, you really fall in love on Jimmy, right?

Cindy: Of course, no, I mean….hhhhhhh.

The ship on stop at Jimmy's headquarters outside, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby are shocked. Also Jimmy and Chloe are talking

Jimmy: Chloe, are you have person interesting?

Chloe: Yes, but

Jimmy: It's me? Or Turner

Chloe: No, previously for Timmy I'm not little interesting, only for share the fairies, but I realize he's a nice boy, I'm have little interesting on him, but you also good.

Jimmy: Like that…maybe

Timmy yelling Jimmy

Jimmy and Chloe going out, Danny said

Danny: Jimmy, Jazz my sister said she smarter than you.

Jimmy: What?

AJ and Chester was wake up, they realize they been Retorville. They say 'Whoa, that was so cool, how we get here?' Timmy said is secret.

Jazz yelling said

Jazz: I was smarter one, I'm already 18, I'm study everyday.

Libby: You're not, you look Goddard, is Jimmy inventions.

Cindy: You're not Neutron smart, everyday show off and stunts at school.

Jimmy: Hey…

Timmy: Just like AJ.

AJ: Hey….

Carl: Yeah, Jimmy have so much inventions on his headquarters.

Timmy: AJ also inventions much

Danny: Jazz she's smart, get A+ but she doesn't inventions anything on her entire life.

Jimmy: A+ I'm also can, Cindy also does.

AJ: Too easy to get A+.

Jazz: Oh ya, said good, show me your inventions, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Fine, I'm show you. AJ, we show her.

Then Jimmy, AJ and Jazz went to headquarters.

Chester, Mark and Sparky go to play dirty.

Cindy, Libby, Chloe and Sam go to Candy Bar girl's talk.

Carl want look Danny incredible, Danny turned into phantom, Carl was fright and yelling, Timmy sighed on Carl. In Park, Carl wish the mule, Timmy let Cosmo and Wanda wish come true. Timmy ask Danny have girlfriend, and Danny said not really girlfriend. Can say is good friend or girlfriend. Danny ask Timmy 'Did you like Chloe?' Timmy reply 'Of course, no. We only share fairies and roommate.' Timmy said he is Chosen One at Fairy World, and Danny said he save whole world and he's savior of ghost zone. They both have consensus,

Jazz seen Jimmy many inventions, feel herself didn't know inventions, she think have more things she still doesn't understand. Later Jimmy and AJ said they was singleton, and you have brother…. Danny, how do you feel your brother was?

Jazz: He's my little brother, he was nice, and he's most people hero, especially my hero….

At Candy Bar, Cindy, Libby, Sam and Chloe talk about boy. First, they ask Cindy 'We know you falling love on Jimmy'.

Cindy: Eh…., I'm not, you love sheen.

Libby: Eh…, No, that's impossible….hhhhh… and Danny is your boyfriend.

Sam: Not really, as best friend or boyfriend. Are you fallin to Timmy, Chloe?

Chloe: Of course, no. I'm and him only roommates and shares fairies.

They keep talking while eat ice-cream.

AJ, Jimmy and AJ prepare to Dimmsdale for visit AJ laboratory, but when three of them arrived, Dark Laser spaceship disappears. And Dimmsdale has gone wild, is been dominated by Skulker, Youngblood, Foop and Dark Laser, and Dimmsdale been chaos. But that not all, The Fairy World also dominated by Technus and Crocker, Technus is receive the energy from Fairy World big wands and Crocker plan to wish.

Jimmy: We must find Timmy and Danny.

Jorgen to Dimmsdale find Timmy, but he seen Jimmy, Jazz and AJ, Jorgen ask

Jorgen: Have you guys seen turner?

Jimmy: He's at Retroville with Danny.

Jorgen: And I'm gonna to Retroville find Turner.

The Jorgen arrived Retroville

Timmy, Danny and Carl are play, but Jorgen appearance, he speaking

Jorgen: Turner, you must back to Dimmsdale, The Fairy World and Dimmsdale has already been conquest, have ghost and human were receive the magic power, we don't have any power or magic.

Cosmo: That's impossible, cosmo wish something but wands no battery, wanda also same.

Timmy: The ghosts and L.O.S.E.R.S are escaped, Crocker at Fairy World.

Danny: Also Technus was there.

Jorgen: The ghost receive more power, he will be more powerful, we must stop him.

Timmy: Carl, go to find everybody to Dimmsdale.

Carl: Yes, Timmy.

Then Carl founded everyone, they went Dimmsdale.

They all in Dimmsdale. But they saw the Dimmsdale are chaos. Skulker and Youngblood appearance, Skulker said

Skulker: Look, ghost child. My partner and I had so easy to conquest this world have this world and magic, we're invicible. Hahahaha….

Then Skulker and 3 other turn around keep attack.

Danny and everyone discuss the plan. Danny said Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Timmy said AJ, Chester and Jimmy said Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen your guys take care here, Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, Chloe, Sparky and Mark go to look the Fairy World.

Jazz: Danny, we go with you.

Sam&Tucker: we too.

Danny: No, guys. You guys stay here to handle Skulker.

Cindy: Jimmy, be careful.

Jimmy: Thanks, Cindy. Now let's go.

With no magic to there, they using the Fenton Blimp go to Fairy World with Danny driving. They arrived, Fairy World are so miserable. All Fairly are lock and drudge, and all part have Technus statue and less Crocker statue. Then Jorgen call up them to Jorgen secret places which haven't anyone know.

Dimmsdale

Sam, Tucker and Jazz was handle Skulker, they keep shoot laser on Skulker. Cindy and Youngblood was demonstrate, they said.

Youngblood: Have guts to fight me, human girl?

Cindy: If you have guts, come to fight me. I'm warning you, I learn karate, kid.

Youngblood: You think I'm afraid, Yah…..go to fight.

Carl, Sheen and Libby were fight against Dark Laser, with Dark Laser no army, only he can fight by himself. Three of them using lightsaber to fight Dark Laser, When Libby and Sheen missed hit on Dark Laser, Carl seen Dark Laser and yelling 'Ah, don't hurt him'. Run just like coward.

AJ and Chester fight against Foop, Foop said

Foop: You both can't beat me, I have power, you're not.

Chester: We don't have power, but we have effectiveness.

AJ: And plan.

Foop: Ha, behold my tarantula.

AJ and Chester skip away first.

Fairy World

Timmy: How are we beat Technus and Crocker?

Danny: Technus we can using ghost equipment, but the equipment doesn't here.

Chloe: Jimmy, are you thiking out idea?

Jimmy: No, this was hard.

Jorgen: I'm looking outside first.

Jorgen looking outside, He sees Technus and Crocker are arguing.

Crocker: Hey, you receiver all magic and power, how should I get magic to wands?

Technus: Don't worry, I will give you the power, just wait me to receive all power from here.

Crocker: Hey, isn't me, you never get here.

Then Technus and Crocker are still arguing.

Jorgen: They both are quarrel.

Jimmy think out a idea.

Jimmy: I got a idea, everyone listen her.

Jimmy and everyone are planning.

Dimmsdale

Cindy has beat Youngblood, Sam give Cindy thermos and she suck Youngblood in. Sam, Tucker and Jazz are still struggle. Libby, Sheen and Carl have trouble, Cindy take Carl lightsaber, with Libby and Sheen, and they beat Dark Laser. Dark Laser was down, Carl quickly tie up Dark Laser with scared. AJ and Chester still struggling, when Foop want to rattle wands, when he said behold, Cindy was kick away that, Foop no power, he must run with Skulker, but 6 of them beat down Foop. And Foop was tie up with Dark Laser. 3 villains are been beat down, remaining Skulker. Jazz yell 'We here have trouble, can help us?' 6 of them immediately to help, Skulker said

Skulker: Perhaps you all beating my partners, but me Skulker was the best, the ghost child wasn't here, I can win for easily.

Sam: You won't success, Skulker.

Tucker: Yeah.

Then all of them to attack.

Fairy World

Jimmy wants wire and controller, whick Mark have. Jimmy plans to using wire tie up Technus and Big wands, when tie up, reverse it. But can't let Crocker seen. Danny and Jorgen go to release the fairly, Danny freeze the chain and Jorgen punch to broke the ice, also Danny shoot the laser.

Technus was so focus, and crocker using magic, they must distract attention of Technus and Skulker. Jimmy walk into Technus, ask Technus to introduce himself, asking can you saying your name with loud?' Technus speaking his name loudly, this time Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda tie the wire on Technus which he not attention. Timmy and Mark go to distract Crocker, Timmy said although you conquest, but I still can get the A. Mark said 'Yeah, I also can'. Crocker can't believe, he gets irritated, so he using wands fire the F to Timmy and Mark. Danny and Jorgen are released the fairies. All fairies immediately go to help them. After Technus finished introduce, he and Crocker saw the fairies are escape, Technus said

Technus: How that's gonna be. No matter, I have power and magic, and I can lock you all again.

Crocker: Ya, you're so sad, Turner, you think they can beat us?

Timmy: Nope.

Danny: Hey, Technus….

Jimmy: Looking here.

Then Jimmy reversal all power of Fairy World Technus receive to big wands, Technus only original, crocker no more magic, Technus tries escape, but Danny using thermos and seal it. Crocker only himself, all fairies except Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen go to bite Crocker. Jorgen and fairies appreciated everyone of them.

Danny and other back to Dimmsdale, but 9 of them struggling, Danny quickly out of Fenton Blimp and fly into Skulker beat down him, then Tucker give Danny thermos to seal it. Fairy World and Dimmsdale are safe. This time Jorgen come to Dimmsdale, he takes AJ and Chester to clean they memory of fairies. They all made the party. After the party, all of them said goodbye, all of them back to themselves world. Before back, Timmy already wish ghost zone have portal can come Dimmsdale and Retroville, Jimmy have portal, so they want find it can go in portal.

Crocker, Foop and Dark Laser been close in Fairy World jail, but they never give up to beat Timmy, so in jail they are planning.

Dimmsdale

Timmy and Chloe will miss them, but they move forward first, because have one day will meet again. Sparky and Mark to play dirty and Timmy and Chloe playing with AJ and Chester while Cosmo and Wanda have alone time.

Retroville

Jimmy: Hey, Goddard, you good?

Goddard: Ooo….

Jimmy: Let's go, Goddard.

5 of them also miss them. They 5 go to Candy Bar, and Cindy asking Jimmy

Cindy: So why that time you sleep with Chloe at headquarters?

Jimmy: We are tired, only sleep on there.

Cindy: So you like her?

Jimmy: No, Cindy, you not understand.

Cindy: Of course I'm understand.

Jimmy: So bothering.

Amity Park

Skulker, Technus and Youngblood send back to ghost zone after portal close.

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker back to Fenton Works from ghost zone, they also miss them and the moment, 4 of them go upstairs, Danny and Jazz try to escape mom and dad, but Danielle been together with Jack and Maddie.

Danielle: Hi, Danny.

Danny: Hi, how's your going?

Danielle: I'm good.

Jack, Maddie and Danielle go to kitchen eat dinner. Danny and Jazz send Tucker and Sam out, Sam and Tucker said 'See you tomorrow, Danny.' Then Maddie yelling, 'Jazz, Danny, dinner time.' Then Jazz and Danny go to kitchen with family dinner time.

END OF PART 2

THE END


End file.
